blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Memories So Memorable
Plot Trivia *The official end of the Adventures of Blaze and AJ First Era (October 13, 2014 - May 13, 2017) Songs #Good Morning #The Having Fun Song # Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Stacey Depass as Stylee #Erin Matthews as Sheila #Melissa Rauch as Light Thief # Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary waking up early in the morning.) *Hilary: "Time to get up, Kipper." *Kipper: "Good morning, mate." *Hilary: "Isn't it a beautiful morning, Guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Hilary: "Blaze! AJ." *Blaze: "Hi Hilary." *AJ: "And a very good morning to you too." *Hilary: "I can't wait to start the day. Hang on for just a moment." (Hilary went in her closet, closed the door and changed into her clothes.) *AJ: "Are you almost ready in there." *Hilary: "If I can just get my clothes on. There! Okay. Ready!" (Hilary opened the door and stepped out of her closet.) *Blaze: "You look amazing." *AJ: "So cool." *Hilary: "C'mon Guys. Time to tell the whole world good morning." (Song: Good Morning.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary. Breakfast time!" *Hilary: "It's breakfast time! C'mon guys. Let's go." (After breakfast, Blaze, AJ, Hilary and Kipper went outside.) *AJ: "I just love a perfect sunny day." *Hilary: "I just know we'll have the best time of our lives." (Song: The Having Fun Song.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). (Jackson and Jordan arrived.) (Everyone was outside playing.) *Hilary: "I caught it." (Suddenly, dark clouds block the sun.) *Hilary's Mom: "Kids! C'mon inside, before it starts to rain, otherwise you'll get all wet." *Hilary: "C'mon Guys. Let's hurry inside. A rainstorm might be coming." (It started to rain.) *Mermaid Coral: "Here it comes. C'mon everyone. Hurry up!" *Kipper: "I'm getting soaked. Hurry, mate." *All: (Laughing). (They quickly got inside. They're now in the living room watching the rain as it fell from the sky.) *Stylee: "Whoa! Look at it rained." *Jackson: "I don't think this rain will ever scare me." *Jordan: "Yeah. Me neither." (Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky.) *All: "Yikes." (The lights went out and everything was dark.) *Hilary: "What's going on?" *Light Thief: "Who's there." *Mermaid Coral: "What's that?" *Kipper: "Get off my tail." *Stylee: "Hey. My wallet's gone." *Hilary: "Guys, turn on your speedlights. Time I use some firefly light." (Blaze and AJ's speedlights got activated and Hilary starts glowing like a firefly.) *Kipper: "I found the kids. But where's the Light Thief." *AJ: "She's right over there behind that curtain." *Light Thief: (Whimpering). (Hilary walked over and removed the curtain.) *Hilary: "Oh, Light Thief. It's okay. It’s just thunder and lightning and..." *Light Thief: "I'm scared of the dark." *Hilary: "Aww. It's okay, Light Thief. Everything's gonna be fine when you have us to help." *Light Thief: "Thanks Guys." (Hilary walked over to her parents who brought in more flashlights.) *Hilary: "Hey Mom. Dad. When do you think the storm will be over. The Light Thief's scared of the dark." *Hilary's Mom: "It will be over in a little while." *Hilary's Dad: "Good thing we had a generator installed downstairs in the basement." *Hilary's Mom: "Let's go turn it on." (Hilary came back to the living room.) *Hilary: "Everything will be fine." *AJ: "Great. Hey. Ya know, The Light Thief getting scared of the storm reminds me of another time she got scared. Of the dark, that is." *Mermaid Coral: "The Light Thief was scared of the dark." *AJ: "Yeah! Do you guys remember this." *Hilary: "Of course." *Stylee: "Yeah. The Light Thief got scared of the dark and we all have to work together to qualm her fear." (Flashback from The Concert Day Show Must Go On.) * (Flashback ends.) *All: (Laughing). *Mermaid Coral: "I'm glad you guys helped the Light Thief get over her fear of the dark. Right, Light Thief. Huh. Where'd she go." *Stylee: "She went behind the curtain again." (The Light Thief was all wrapped up around the curtain again.) *Light Thief: (Whimpering). *Mermaid Coral: "Oh. I see what you mean when she's really afraid." (Hilary walked over and pulled the curtain.) *Hilary: "Aww. Light Thief. It's okay. We're just trying to help you remember the time you got scared." *Stylee: "Just like Hilary said, Everything will be fine." (Suddenly, there was a growly noise that startled everyone except Hilary.) *All: (Gasping). *Light Thief: "Yikes! Thunder!" *Kipper: "Crikey!" *Mermaid Coral: "What's that sound." *Hilary: "It's okay everyone. It's only my tummy growling. Sorry I startled everyone. I'm getting hungry." *All: (Laughing). *AJ: "C'mon. Hilary's parents are gonna leave us a snack." (The kids raced to the kitchen. A little while later, the rain stopped and everyone went outside.) (Song: I Love You.) * (Song ends.) *Stylee: "Well. I'd better go. My fans are wanting me to sing at the concert. Bye." *All: "Bye Stylee." *Mermaid Coral: "We'd better go too Guys. But I'll never forget this awesome moment with you." *Blaze: "Okay everyone. Bye now." *All: "Bye." *AJ: "Okay. We'll see you later." *Blaze: "Bye." *Hilary: "Hey Guys. Let's ask the guys if we can see the picture that Gabby took." *All: "Okay." *Hilary: "Then let's go." (They raced over to Blaze and AJ, who had just turned back into dolls and they're right next to the scrapbook.) *Jordan: "Hey. Look. It's our picture." *Jackson: "Wow. It's already in the book. That's totally awesome." *Mermaid Coral: "Guys. I'm glad we got to be one of your happy memories." *All: "Bye Guys. See you later. Bye." (The kids leave. Scene cuts to the picture and then zoom out on Blaze and AJ, who magically winked.) Gallery Race Car Superstar/A Visit To VelocityVille Race to Eagle Rock/A Very Special Race Sky Track/Journey Up In The Skies The Wishing Wheel/A Mysterious Treasure The Hundred Mile Race/A Really Awesome Race The Polar Derby/A Snow Race Dinocoaster/A Really Jurassic Ride Knighty Knights/The Charging Station Mega Mud Robot/A Visit To The Toy Store Light Riders/Helping the Light Thief S3E4 Light Thief trapped in barrel.png S3E4 Blaze "Time to give back all those lights".png S3E4 Light Thief "I can't give the lights back".png S3E4 AJ asks why.png|But why? Why do you need so many lights. S3E4 Light Thief removes her mask.png|Without the lights...It's dark. S3E4 Light Thief admits she's afraid of the dark.png|Well. I'm...AFRAID OF THE DARK! S3E4 Stripes and Starla understand.png|Oh. You're afraid of the dark. S3E4 Starla "No wonder she took".png|No wonder she took all those lights. S3E4 Light Thief crying.png S3E4 Blaze removing the barrel.png|Hey. Don't worry. S3E4 Blaze "It's okay to be afraid of the dark".png|It's okay to be afraid of the dark. S3E4 Gabby "Everyone's afraid sometimes".png|Yeah. Everyone's afraid sometimes. S3E4 Blaze "You don't need to have all these lights".png|But you don't need to have all the lights to make you feel better. S3E4 AJ shows a little lightbulb.png|Sometimes, just a little bit of light is all you need. S3E4 Light Thief holds her little light.png S3E4 Light Thief tries on her little light.png S3E4 Blaze "How do you feel".png S3E4 Light Thief isn't afraid anymore.png S3E4 Light Thief "'Cause now I see".png S3E4 Light Thief "A little light's enough for me".png S3E4 Everyone cheering for the Light Thief.png The Bouncing Bull Racetrack/A Special Racetrack Catch That Cake!/Today's The Big Day Category:Blog posts